


【豹玫瑰】隐秘颂歌

by bestvest



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 垃圾车, 奴隶！玫瑰, 法老！豹, 胡编乱造古埃及AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 这是拉神赐福者、天国的尼罗河与两个埃及之王、光辉的法老特查拉统治的第三个年头
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa, 豹玫瑰 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【豹玫瑰】隐秘颂歌

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾车！！！  
> 混乱伪埃及AU，瞎编乱造，切勿当真！！  
> 法老！豹X（性）奴隶！玫瑰！←看这个设定就知道不是啥小清新纯爱故事！见色起意豹&逆来顺受玫瑰！慎入！

克里特人带来的葡萄酒口感醇美，特查拉喝得尽兴，就让那商队的领头人将别的礼物呈上来。此时正值泛滥季，是拉神[1]赐福者、天国的尼罗河与两个埃及之王[2]、光辉的法老特查拉统治的第三个年头，战神塞赫美特与他的军队随行，所行之处连黑暗与毒蛇都避之不及，尼罗河两岸的居民，如同沐浴拉的光辉那般，赞颂着法老王的智慧之眼，他修建的宏伟城市由荷鲁斯[3]护佑。法老的统治威名远扬，连来自异乡、遥远海岸上的异神信徒也前来瞻仰。

威严的法老此时正居于尼罗河畔的行宫，泛滥季适宜狩猎与耕种，而智慧的拉神之子居于河畔，便是为下一年的丰收带来最好的护佑。王国的贵族们带来自己的仆人与奴隶，伴法老行猎作乐，时入下午，便于河畔高低旁搭上帷帐，席列异国供奉的瓜果和美酒，法老特查拉端坐正中，他身材健壮，眉目俊美，有神的双眼由迷人神秘的黑炭勾勒，深黑的皮肤上涂抹着橄榄油，闪烁着拉神的金光。他胸前佩戴黄金与玛瑙制成的圣甲虫，法冠上以蓝宝石镶嵌着荷鲁斯之眼，目不转睛地注视着眼前一切活动。肃穆的侍从居立其后，手持芦苇编成的蒲扇，为法老驱逐虫蚁与炎热。他忠诚的护卫奥克耶立于其右，美丽、聪慧的苏睿公主坐于其左。席间坐列尼罗河两畔的权贵，都为自己能与法老王同游为荣。

克里特人身着长袍，带着仆从恭敬地上前问候，在他身后，两个仆从一前一后提着一个担架，抬着一条死去的鳄鱼进入帐中。有胆怯的夫人和贵女发出了惊呼，男人们则愤恨地望向那谄媚的异邦人。他们发色浅亮、皮肤白皙，一点不似尼罗河儿女的黝黑壮硕。为首的那克里特商人身材松垮，即使是长袍也遮不住他坍塌的肚子，但为首的那个仆从，虽身材娇小，但身着的短袍充分展示了他大腿上有力的肌肉，他的金发像是夕阳下的尼罗河，眼睛却如天空一般湛蓝，他的面容上带着灰土和血污，却没有阻止法老的目光在他身上流连。克里特商人精明地注视着法老的视线，嘴上堆起愉悦的笑容。

“一条鳄鱼，献给荷鲁斯之眼。”克里特商人的言语带着口音，但却并不妨碍他的恭敬。

“这骄纵的猛兽，由你的这位仆从猎得？”

“确实，他名叫埃弗雷特斯[4]，一位由斯巴达训练的勇士，在战中被俘，如今是我的奴隶。”他顿了顿，“一只死去的猛兽，和一位活着的战士，如今都献给尊贵的法老，愿您的光辉永远照耀尼罗河。”

特查拉倚在座上，饮着酒，威严地开口：“赞颂奥西里斯[5]。”

“赞颂奥西里斯。”在座的权贵们附和着。

####

法老的仆从为他新得的奴隶沐浴，并换上了法老喜爱的穿着。如今皮肤白皙的异邦人下身赤裸，脖子与手腕上挂着玛瑙串成的饰品，安静地蹲坐在他的床榻边等候。商人对这奴隶的推崇并不无道理，即使是尊贵的法老步入卧室，那奴隶也只低着头，恭敬而安静地等待着。

法老的卧室正对着流淌的尼罗河，此时夜幕降临，苍白的月光从支撑阳台的群柱间，透过薄纱照耀在奴隶的金发上，烛光在他的身影间投下阴影。特查拉迈步坐到床边，伸手托起异邦人的下巴。白皮肤的触感与普通皮肤摸上去并无不同，只是这么近时，特查拉能看到他颈侧青色的脉络。他用大拇指拂过异邦人浅色的睫毛，看他的蓝眼睛在湿润的水光中暧昧地闪烁。他的仆从为他的皮肤上抹了油，由用炭笔勾黑了眼线，下午被血污与灰尘遮挡的面容如今显露出来。法老的视线流连在他粉色的嘴唇上，他伸出拇指，抵在他的下唇上轻轻推了推。

拇指轻易地滑了进去，异邦人闭上眼睛，用嘴唇和舌头顺服地迎接着特查拉的手。他显然训练有素，当特查拉将拇指推进他的喉咙时，他飞快地用鼻子吸了口气，收紧腮帮，吞咽着他的手指。法老退出手指，在床榻上微微后仰，分开双腿，按着异邦人金色的发丝将他推向自己的胯部。

异邦人垂着头，谨慎地解开法老的腰带，放在一旁，细密的亚麻织成的短裙散落开来。法老的阳具宏伟，此时半勃，径直抵到奴隶的脸上，但他看起来毫不惊惧，只是偏着头，托着法老的根部，将嘴唇轻轻在他的龟头上合拢。异邦人的脸庞娇小，特查拉一只手就能将他的脑袋握在掌中，而此时他张着下巴，让特查拉的阳具滑入他的口中，几乎像是被他的性器占据了整张脸。奴隶必然在前主人那里习得如何讨人欢心，他的舌头柔软又灵活，滑腻地贴着他的阳具吮吸收缩。他粉色的嘴唇被撑开，异域的白色皮肤上，似乎也因为这种扩张呈现出清晰的粉色脉络。特查拉逐渐硬挺，便捧着他的下巴，将自己一路送他的喉咙。异邦人顺从地放松，手掌沾着他的口水和前液，讨好地托起他的囊袋。他哽咽地用喉咙吮吸他，口水从他的嘴角躺下，金色的睫毛上一似乎也沾着泪痕，黏连在一起，呈现出闪烁的深棕色。特查拉在他的嘴里进出了一会儿，才将勃起从他口中拔出。奴隶来不及吞下口水，只能张着嘴，让龟头上的唾液粘着他的嘴唇拉成长丝，看上去像个十足的荡妇。

特查拉喜爱地拨弄着他的金发，如今他的发丝散乱地黏在他的额头上，像是沉甸甸的、丰收的麦田。他推开散落在自己腰间的布料，拍了拍他身侧的床铺。

“上来，埃弗雷特斯。”他说。奴隶有些讶异地眨了眨眼，他显然没有料到尊贵的法老会记得一个奴隶的名字。

惊讶没有持续很久，埃弗雷特斯从地上站起，恭敬地爬上了法老的床铺。床褥上铺着鸭绒填成的床褥，一层苇草席以驱逐夏日的炎热，又有一层丝滑的亚麻棉布来承托法老尊贵的皮肤。特查拉按着他的背，让他跪在床上，肩膀下垂、手臂平撑，矫健、俊美的背肌、大腿和臀部毫无保留地呈现在法老面前。特查拉跪在他身后，从他可爱的后颈一路向下抚摸，手指按过他的乳尖和腰侧，滑向他的大腿，探入他的臀缝。

仆从不会让尊贵的法老费力做扩张工作，埃弗雷特斯在沐浴时就被陌生的手指与橄榄油开拓过身体，此时他的小穴处塞着一块由木头打磨的假阳具，尽职尽责地替法老填充着他的入口。特查拉扯着那假阳具的把手在他穴中进出，欣赏着奴隶身上的肌肉收紧、皮肤滚动的景色。他将大拇指按在假阳具与奴隶穴口相连的地方，感到滑腻的橄榄油不断从他的穴中被带出，惊异地看着奴隶的皮肤上泛起迷人的粉色。他伸手去摸埃弗雷特斯的勃起，它小巧地、可爱地流着水，没有被怎么碰，却完全勃起着。

特查拉将假阳具抽出来，在埃弗雷特斯的穴中挖了一些橄榄油，抹到自己的阳具上，然后抵上他的入口。

奴隶的身体顺服而敞开，毫不费力地吃进了法老惊人的勃起。在此期间，埃弗雷特斯只是弓着背，呜咽而克制地呻吟着，他大腿上的肌肉在特查拉的掌下绷起，汗水和油脂在他的皮肤上泛着光。特查拉扳着他的胯骨，从第一下开始便进入正题，无情地、威严地用他的身体宣泄欲望。法老性器傲人、力气更是无穷，纵然埃弗雷特斯经过训练，也很快被他干得失了态，双腿颤抖着、呜咽地塌着腰，内壁不住地紧缩着。他在呻吟间吐出了好几个希腊单词，无不是赞美与请求，特查拉一掌抓住他的金发，将他粗暴地，俯身吮咬他的喉咙。斯巴达的勇士曾捕杀鳄鱼，此时脖颈上却脆弱地暴露着血管的脉络，挺着屁股，像个妓女似的用下身吞吃法老的阳物。特查拉的柱身将埃弗雷特斯的穴口全然撑开，有力的操弄干得他穴口充血，整个臀部都蔓延着情欲的粉色。穴里被灌入的橄榄油混着特查拉的前液流出来，乳白的沾在奴隶的股间和特查拉的毛发上。

特查拉干得尽兴，就扬起巴掌，拍在埃弗雷特斯的大腿后侧，奴隶浑身一震，然后挺着腰，更加热情地将小穴往身后的阳具上送。法老的巴掌飞快地落在了他的臀侧和腿侧，埃弗雷特斯淫荡地呻吟着，小穴将法老夹得死紧。特查拉将龟头退到他的穴口，一边掐着他的大腿，一边勾着他的血肉，一路撞到他肚子里去。奴隶的身体上满是掌印和指痕，他啜泣着、惊呼着，紧咬着小穴高潮起来。他未经触碰的囊袋收紧，精液断续地洒掉了法老上好的亚麻棉床单上。

在意识到自己做了什么之后，奴隶的身体僵硬起来。特查拉冷哼一声，扯着埃弗雷特斯的头发将他从床上拉起来。埃弗雷特斯只能梗着脖子，拖着绵软的双腿被他拉到阳台上。法老的卧室一面本就没有设墙，中间只用轻纱遮挡，方便尼罗河的夜风吹拂，为室内降温。埃弗雷特斯被他扯到纱外，直迎夜风，被吹出了一身寒颤。他还没有来得及反应，便被法老按在了阳台的护栏上，双臂撑着粗糙的粗石砖，在月色下被粗壮的阳具再次干进了穴里。高潮过后的身体依然敏感，埃弗雷特斯脸颊燥热、浑身颤抖，而法老身上冰冷的金属饰品一下一下地撞在他的背上。

“你侍奉原先的主人时，也是这么淫荡？”法老的嘴唇贴在他的耳边，撕咬着他的后颈，阳具凶狠地顶入他敏感的内壁，“主人还没射，你就夹着主人射了？”

“尊……尊贵的法老，”埃弗雷特斯咬着嘴唇，挣扎地用生疏的科美特语[6]请求仁慈，“求您……拉神仁慈——唔——”

“你在奥西里斯的月色下，如此放荡地呼喊拉神，”特查拉按着埃弗雷特斯的腰腹，将他整个身体提到自己的阳具上来，他的小穴深深地吃进了他的根部，埃弗雷特只能掂着脚，手指抠着围栏的边缘，“惊扰了飞往西方的灵魂，是不是要将夜间的毒蛇与猛兽都唤出来，看你被干得不成样子？”

而埃弗雷特斯已经说不出话，只能不断地重复着“仁慈”与法老的尊称。特查拉把他推到围栏上，胸膛贴着他的背部，让波光粼粼的尼罗河注视着他赤裸、白皙的胸膛，自下而上地从后面干他。奴隶的皮肤在诡秘的月色下闪现阴影，像是一颗来自地中海的珍珠。

特查拉加快了速度，每一下都将囊袋拍打在埃弗雷特斯的皮肤上。埃弗雷特斯垂着脑袋，喘着粗气收缩内壁，感受法老的阳具在体内不断地跳动。法老的手指在他的腰上收紧，几乎掐出血痕，呼吸也变得越来越急促。他一下、一下地进出着，直到猛地一顿，温热的液体湿润地、断续地落到他的内壁上……

特查拉让埃弗雷特斯夹着他，浅浅地进出了几下，直到在他穴里射了个干净，才缓缓退出来。白浊的精液混着橄榄油被他的动作带了出来，顺着他的臀缝一路往下流，在夜色下闪着水光。特查拉用两根手指将流出的精液堵回去，又拍了一下他的屁股，感到他的内壁再次紧缩。

“夹好，”他又咬了咬他圆润的耳垂，又喜爱地舔舐他颈侧的血管，“回床上自己塞好，明天我带你去打猎，我想看看你能不能湿着、里面夹着东西，再为我打一条鳄鱼。”

“赞颂奥西里斯。”埃弗雷特斯颤动着、恭顺地应承。

法老轻声笑了，“赞颂奥西里斯。”

**END**

[1] 拉神，埃及神话中的太阳神，主神，造物者。

[2] “尼罗河与两个埃及之王”是拉神的称谓，在某些时代里也会被当做法老的称呼，两个埃及指尼罗河入海口的下埃及和尼罗河上游的上埃及。

[3] 荷鲁斯是拉神在人间的统治者，同时也代表着智慧，他是拉神之子，所以有一说法老就是荷鲁斯在人间的化身。在埃及很多朝代，“荷鲁斯之眼”的标志就代表着王权。

[4] 埃弗雷特斯，我瞎编的“埃弗雷特”的希腊名变种（为啥没编特查拉，因为我不会（怂））

[5] 奥西里斯，埃及神话中的死神，在某种程度上跟拉神是二位一体的神明。

[6] 科美特即古埃及人对自己的称呼。


End file.
